Ecouter
by MayeLamker
Summary: Ils en vinrent à se demander pourquoi il y avait un piano si personne ne savait en jouer. Il avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Mais elle, elle savait, et elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait enfin voir.


Pour le fréquenter depuis plus d'une décennie et sortir avec lui depuis presque deux ans maintenant, Pepper connaissait Tony sur le bout des doigts. Parfois, on pouvait même avoir l'impression qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Du moins elle le croyait car étonnamment, après toutes ces années, il parvenait toujours autant à la surprendre. Il arrivait qu'elle découvre des choses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas.

Lors de son premier vol en armure, il avait détruit son piano en passant à travers le toit et tous les étages de la Casa Stark. Le pauvre instrument avait fini à la poubelle, Tony n'étant pas particulièrement matérialiste avec la plupart de ses affaires. Pas de bol pour lui, le piano en faisait partie et n'avait pas été remplacé depuis.

Jamais en douze ans elle ne l'avait vu en jouer, pas même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une fois, alors qu'elle était revenue chez lui à l'improviste, elle l'avait tout juste entendu avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle aurait pu penser que la musique venait des haut-parleurs si elle n'avait pas vu la bouteille et le verre à moitié vide posés sur le dessus du baby grand. Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé, lui non plus.

Lorsqu'ils avaient fait construire la Stark Tower, il avait insisté pour en installer un dans la penthouse et à la fin des travaux, un piano blanc avait trouvé sa place entre le bar et la cheminée. Mais là non plus, personne ne l'avait vu y toucher.

Aucun des nouveaux résidents n'était vraiment musicien: Steve et Bruce savaient tout deux jouer quelques morceaux de ci de là mais sans plus. Thor n'en parlons pas, il pensait juste que c'était un meuble avec une drôle de forme. Quant aux deux espions, ils ne s'en approchaient même pas. Tous en vinrent alors à demander pourquoi il y avait un piano si personne ne savait vraiment en jouer. Tony avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules indifférent et tous en avaient conclu que c'était une excentricité de plus de la part du génie. Mais Pepper attendait avec impatience le jour où il les laisserait enfin voir cette minuscule mais importante part de lui-même.

Ce soir là, Tony était seul dans la penthouse: Steve, Natasha et Thor échangeaient quelques coups dans la salle de sport depuis deux heures et y passeraient encore une au moins. Bruce était allé se coucher tôt après deux nuits blanches de suite et Clint boudait parce que Thor s'était assis sur son arc le matin même et il devait être en train de tenter de le réparer. Et Pepper assistait à une réunion qui s'éternisait.

Il se sentait trop fatigué pour aller donner taper dans un sac de frappe qui risquerait de lui rendre ses coups plus méchamment qu'il ne les donnerait mais pas assez pour aller dormir, surtout sans Pepper. Bizarrement, sans son acolyte, le laboratoire ne semblait pas aussi attrayant que d'ordinaire et de toute manière l'ascenseur était beaucoup trop loin. Assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café fumante dans la main, il attendait tranquillement que sa rousse préférée ne rentre. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce sans vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en particulier et ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano qui trônait près de l'âtre.

_« Pourquoi pas » _se dit-il en se levant.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas assis derrière un autre clavier que celui d'un ordinateur. Il posa sa tasse sur le dessus et tira le banc. Il regarda le bois blanc lustré sur lequel se reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée et les touches d'ivoire avec un petit sourire. Oui, ça devait faire plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas joué.

Il tapota une des touches, laissant la note résonner clairement dans le silence de la pièce. Il joua quelques notes rapides, une des premières choses que sa mère lui avait fait mémoriser lorsqu'elle lui avait appris à jouer. Son petit sourire se fit plus triste alors qu'il enchaînait avec le reste du morceau. Ensuite, il en joua un second, puis un troisième et encore un autre, se laissant totalement entraîner par la musique. Il ferma à demi les paupières et garda seulement un œil sur ses doigts qui filaient sur le clavier. Son morceau touchait à sa fin. Il regarda sa montre: encore une dizaine de minutes avant que tout le monde ne remonte, il avait encore le temps de jouer un peu avant d'être dérangé. Il vida sa tasse de café avec une grimace car le contenu avait refroidi et fit craquer ses phalanges. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur le morceau à jouer puis posa à nouveau ses doigts sur les touches blanches.

Pepper était fourbue. Elle avait les jambes en compote et ne souhaitait que trois choses: une bonne douche chaude, un thé chaud et un lit chaud. Réchauffé par la présence éventuelle de Tony de préférence. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec une lenteur accablante mais silencieusement. Avant même que les portes ne lui permettent de voir, elle entendit quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'habitude, la seule musique qui résonnait en ces lieux détruisait les tympans de quiconque avait le malheur de l'entendre. Sauf ceux de Tony qui semblaient être immunisés contre toute agression musicale de la sorte. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer qu'il disait.

Mais cette fois, pas de batterie à faire trembler les murs ni de guitare assourdissante. Pas non plus de chanteurs à la voix éraillée à force de hurler des paroles inaudibles. L'air, lent et doux, était une chose plutôt rare ici, voire inédite. Et il ne provenait pas des haut-parleurs d'ailleurs. Une fois ouvertes, les portes lui permirent de voir ce qu'elle avait voulu voir depuis longtemps déjà: Tony assit derrière le piano, jouant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi penché sur le clavier, seulement éclairé par la lueur des flammes, les yeux presque clos, ses doigts courant avec assurance sur les touches, souriant et détendu. Et la musique qui en découlait était tout simplement magnifique, parfaite, sans défauts. Il semblait heureux, s'abandonnant totalement à la mélodie. Elle ôta ses talons, sûre que leur bruit sur le sol le ferait s'interrompre aussitôt, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde. En silence, elle les laissa avec son sac sur le canapé et s'approcha de lui. Même s'il avait dû l'entendre, il ouvrit seulement les yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit, elle lui sourit en retour et il continua à jouer. A la fin du morceau, il se tourna vers Pepper et vint poser se lèvres sur les siennes.

**-Salut, **murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'écarta légèrement.

**-Salut, **fit-elle en réponse.

Elle l'embrassa doucement une nouvelle fois avant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de se remettre à jouer. Tout aussi silencieusement, il accepta et démarra un air lent. Sa tête retrouva le chemin de son épaule. L'air était encore plus beau que le précédent. Puis au bout de quelques instants, sa voix grave et étonnamment douce vint s'ajouter à la musique. Pepper ferma les yeux, se laissant agréablement bercer par les intonations du chant de Tony mêlées aux notes de piano. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure manière de terminer cette journée.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sache, ils étaient observés. Une nouvelle fois perché dans les conduits d'aération, Clint avait rampé jusqu'au dessus de la penthouse dès qu'il avait entendu le piano, curieux de savoir qui jouait. Il avait enlevé la grille et s'était allongé, le menton posé sur ses bras. Il avait tout vu et tout entendu depuis le début.

Bruce avait du mal à s'endormir, et pourtant il était vraiment fatigué. Il avait passé près d'une cinquantaine d'heures sans dormir et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. C'était un comble, car parfois il dormait jusqu'à midi, n'arrêtait pas de bailler toute la journée et allait se coucher à 9h30. Il se leva, passa un Tshirt et sortit de sa chambre. Peut-être qu'un verre d'eau lui ferait du bien. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta en entendant les notes de piano. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la scène.

Thor, Steve et Natasha étaient remontés en même temps de la salle de sport, parlant entre eux plutôt bruyamment. Dans les escaliers, ils avaient rencontré Bruce, échevelé et en pyjama et qui leur faisait signe de clairement la fermer. Ils étaient montés tout les quatre au dernier étage, à la penthouse. Et ils n'avaient pu empêcher leurs mâchoires de tomber en voyant d'où et surtout de qui venait la musique qu'ils avaient entendue.

Tony Stark, l'homme cloîtré derrière sa carapace de sarcasme et d'indifférence, le même qui passait son temps à faire exploser des choses dans son laboratoire, était assis au piano, jouant et chantant un air si beau que Steve en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. La tête de Pepper était calée sur son épaule, elle souriait, ses yeux fermés, savourant l'instant dont ils ne pouvaient eux aussi s'empêcher de profiter.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là à écouter, sans un bruit, de peur de tout gâcher.

Chaque jour, chacun faisait des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres, certains ayant évidemment plus de difficultés. Alors, ils restèrent là à écouter et à apprécier cette nouvelle part, cette nouvelle facette de leur camarade.

Lorsque l'ingénieur s'arrêta enfin de jouer, il ferma lui aussi les yeux et Pepper l'embrassa, murmurant quelque chose que lui seul pourrait entendre. Il sourit en retour contre ses lèvres.

**-Moi aussi Pep, **répondit-il. **Moi aussi.**

L'expression sur son visage était… sans précédent. Il était tout simplement heureux.


End file.
